


I do adore

by ColossalPipsqueak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColossalPipsqueak/pseuds/ColossalPipsqueak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per Daichi vedere Koushi fare capolino dal piccolo cancello di casa sua tutti i giorni provocava in lui un senso di gioia che ogni volta gli attanagliava le viscere.<br/>Vedere quel viso che si apriva sempre in un dolce sorriso non appena incrociavano gli sguardi era un piacere di cui solo lui poteva godere. Certo, Koushi dispensava sorrisi a tutti quanti, ma quelli che regalava a Daichi, bhè, erano diversi. </p><p>Erano suoi e basta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do adore

 

_ (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nv2XRdXmjMo>) _

-Ohayo!- disse Sawamura salutando il suo compagno di classe e di squadra, Sugawara   


-Buongiorno Daichi!-

I due si avvicinarnono a passo lento verso la loro scuola come ogni giorno da tre anni a questa parte. Ormai fare la strada insieme era diventato qualcosa di ovvio, di scontato agli occhi di chi li vedeva insieme e addirittura per Asahi, che si aggiungeva ai due a poche centinaia di metri dal liceo.

  
Per gli altri era ovvio si, ma non per _loro_.

Per Daichi vedere Koushi fare capolino dal piccolo cancello di casa sua tutti i giorni provocava in lui un senso di gioia che ogni volta gli attanagliava le viscere.  
Vedere quel viso che si apriva sempre in un dolce sorriso non appena incrociavano gli sguardi era un piacere di cui solo lui poteva godere. Certo, Koushi dispensava sorrisi a tutti quanti, ma quelli che regalava a Daichi, bhè, erano diversi. 

Erano _suoi_ e _basta_.

Ma non erano solo i sorrisi a provocargli mille emozioni, ogni piccola azione che il ragazzo dalla testa argentea faceva lo spediva sù in alto, più in sù della luna.  
Con ogni scintillio nei suoi occhi lui accendeva un fiammifero che gli incendiava il cuore.

-Come stai oggi? Ti vedo in forma!- disse Koushi ed ecco che gli sorrise di nuovo

Le ginocchia di Daichi si trasformarono in gelatina, pronte a fargli cedere le gambe.  
Il moro si schiarì la voce e rivolse lo sguardo verso il cielo mentre le sue guace si imporporavano leggermente.

-Bene bene, sto bene.-  
   


*****

  
-Nice receive!- urlò Daichi a Tanaka durante l'ultima azione della partita prima della fine dell'allenamento

La palla venne spedita nell'altra parte del campo dove Yamaguchi velocemente la passò a Kageyama con un bagher e che Hinata prontamente colpì schiacciando con grande forza, Nishinoya la lisciò di qualche centimetro.

-Basta così, riprendete fiato e mettete a posto i palloni e la rete! Non perdete tempo!- disse a gran voce il coach Ukai

Neanche venti minuti dopo erano tutti pronti per salutarsi e tornare alle proprie case.  
I tre senpai si avviarono insieme mentre alle loro spalle il sole tramontava e il cielo si tingeva di arancione scuro.  
Mentre chiacchieravano del più e del meno, Asashi dovette lasciare i suoi due amici in quanto doveva prendere una strada diversa dalla loro.

-A domani!- salutò sventolando una delle sue grosse mani  
-A domani!- dissero gli alti due in coro continuando a camminare

Parlarono dell'allenamento appena finito, entrambi notarono quanto i primini stessero tutti migliorando notevolmente e entrambi notarono anche quanto Tanaka fosse ogni anno più chiassoso. Proprio mentre stavano per parlare di qualcosa di abbastanza delicato, ovvero della scelta del proprio percorso dopo il liceo, casa Sugawara fu davanti a loro.  
Arrestarono la loro camminata.

-Bhè allora ci vediamo domani...- disse Daichi abbozzando un sorriso e grattandosi la nuca 

Koushi lo fissò per un attimo e poi fece qualcosa di inaspettato: si avvicinò al suo amico e gli diede un rapido bacio all'angolo della bocca, poi si ritirò subito, voltò le spalle e scappò immediatamente dentro casa, lasciando Daichi in uno stato di pura confusione mentale e fisica.

Con gli occhi spalancati e le guance in preda al più intenso dei rossori, si avviò con passo traballante verso casa sua.

Era forse un sogno quello che stava vivendo?  
Koushi non avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa del genere, no, impossibile!

Daichi aveva la mente completamente vuota, non sapeva cosa pensare, eppure allo stesso tempo era paradossalmente piena di idee e pensieri.  
Si fermò all'improvviso a pochi metri da casa sua, alzò lo sguardo fino ad allora fisso sulle sue scarpe da ginnastica consumate, fissò per un brevissimo periodo il vuoto e preso da una furia improvvisa girò i tacchi e corse lungo la strada appena percorsa.  
Giunse fino a casa Sugawara, lanciò la sua borsa dove capitava e col fiatone suonò il campanello un paio di volte.

Koushi aprì la porta e non appena si accorse chi fosse ad aver suonato un velo di imbarazzo misto a sopresa gli coprì il volto.

-Che co...- 

Daichi non gli diede neanche il tempo di chiedergli che cosa ci stesse facendo lì che lo zittì con un bacio, inizialmente un po' brusco ma poi sempre più dolce.  
Finalmente Daichi potè assaporare quelle labbra tanto desiderate e potè perdersi nel calore di quelle braccia che ora lo circondavano.  
Dopo quelli che sembrarono secoli i due si separarono e si scambiarono uno sguardo intenso e carico di parole.  
Sorrisero entrambi e in silezio Daichi raccolse la sua borsa e si incamminò di nuovo, ma prima lanciò un'altra occhiata piena di gioia a Koushi.

Questo si chiuse la porta alle spalle e corse a razzo nella sua camera per affondare il viso di un colore quasi indescrivibile nei cuscini.

-Koushi, chi era?- urlò sua madre dalla cucina  
-E...era Daichi...- disse senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere  
-Eheh, capito!- disse la donna continuando a preparare la cena

Daichi invece camminava verso casa sua e quasi gli sembrava di camminare sulle nuvole e sorrideva, sorrideva tanto.  
 _"Mi verrà una paralisi alla faccia, ma per Koushi questo ed altro!"_ pensò e subito sentì il sangue affluirgli tutto alle gote e alle orecchie.

I due potevano sembrare un po' diversi, ma si compensavano a vicenda, lo facevano da anni e avrebbero continuato a farlo nel migliore dei modi.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ehilà gente! *sventola allegramente le manine*  
> Aaaallora questa è la prima cosa storia che pubblico nel fandom di HQ!!, ma sentivo nel profondo del mio animo (?) di dover appestare anche questo fandom con qualcosa di mio mwahahahah lol  
> E come non farlo se non scrivendo questa orrenda one-shot dedicata ai miei bambini Daichi e Koushi? *innalza cori da stadio a favore della Daisuga*  
> E quindi si, questo è tutto, spero vi sia piaciuta e se volete dirmi cosa ne pensate scritevemi tante belle cosine in una recensione, PLS! Vanno bene anche cose brutte, basta che siano costruttive e sensate :')
> 
> Cià! ಠ_ಠ


End file.
